Akeja
Akeja is a Toa of Magnetism with a powerful generator allowing her to move at immensely high speeds. History Akeja originally lived on the island of Rela Nui, and was a part of the Fa-Rela Guard. She later became a Toa, and went to Ka-Rela to join the island's Toa team stationed in the city. All the Toa at the time were given powerful machines by the resident Turaga of Lightning, who was a skilled inventor. Akeja received a powerful engine, built into her armor, which could be activated by use of her elemental magnetism abilities. This gave her the ability to run at a very rapid pace, approximately that of a Kakama user, or possibly even faster, though this requires a significant amount of effort on her part. At some point, several Order of Mata Nui members were tasked with rounding up Matoran and Toa of uncommon elements (Magnetism, Iron, Lightning, et cetera). Akeja was targeted, but managed to escape due to her swiftness. She went into hiding and disappeared for several centuries. A long time later, Akeja participated in the Destiny War, surviving on Spherus Magna. She encountered agents of the OoMN once more, but it was no longer important that she be kept safe from the Brotherhood's purge, so Akeja allied with them, becoming a scout and courier for the elite AoMN "Strike Legion 5" covert team. Perfect Strangers Universe In this reality, Akeja never received her original generator. She was captured by the OOMN and put into stasis in a sealed region of the Great Spirit Robot. However, the crash of the robot created a an outflux of power in the location where Akeja was sealed off, inadvertently creating a portal so powerful, it could tear through the void between dimensions. As a result, the facility that held Akeja landed on an island in a new dimension, and was awakened by the crash. Akeja found herself on an abandoned island, lost in the middle of the ocean of an unknown world. In an attempt to stave off madness, Akeja created a device would make her run faster. She later found that using her Magnetic powers would help maintain the stability of the generator's effects, allowing her to continuously use it. As she perfected the device, a group of beings arrived on the island, some of them were Toa and Matoran, as well as other MU species, but most were beings who looked similar, but different to Toa and Matoran. After several days of explanation of where Akeja was, and who they were, Akeja joined with them, and started to build a city. Years past, more MU inhabitants start to arrive on the island, and the island and the settlement became known as "Nexus Nui". Akeja then devoted her time as a courier, being able to transport letters and packages across the city in a matter of seconds. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Magnetism, Akeja has the power to create, absorb, and control magnetic force. She used this power to quickly rotate components of her generator which created the energy necessary to propel her at high speeds. Akeja was known to have a high-energy personality fitting of her speed. She had an appreciation for humor, but would also be serious when necessary. Mask and Tools Akeja wears a Great Miru, which allows her to levitate. A favorite tactic of hers is to run at a high speed, then use her Miru to "jump" long distances. She carries no tools or weapons, other than her armor's built-in generator / engine system, which allows her to move at speeds rivaling that of a Kakama user. This is impractical for stealth, as it makes a loud thrumming noise and leaves a blue trail behind Akeja wherever she runs. Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism